


Look so good in my shirt

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Frankie wearing Will's t-shirt
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Look so good in my shirt

**Author's Note:**

> So this pretty much just sex.... Sorry not sorry 😂😂😂

Will yawned and stretched as he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Frankie was standing by the bedroom window, wearing nothing but Will's blue shirt. The morning sunlight that filtered through the curtains bathed her in a golden glow.

As she turned to look at Will with a smile on her face, Will grabbed his phone and snapped a picture.

Frankie shook her head; she never understood why Will often felt the need to take pictures of her.

Will never wanted to forget how good Frankie looked in his shirt, when she was getting coffee, when they were making love, or any other moment they shared.

"Come here, Gorgeous." Will said, holding out his arms.

Frankie rolled her eyes at being called gorgeous as she walked over to the bed.

Will grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. He buried his nose in the crook of Frankie's neck and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, vanilla scent that was pure Frankie.

He nibbled his way up her neck, pausing to suck at the pulse that throbbed in a steady rhythm against her skin. Frankie wiggled at the tickling sensation, rubbing her hips into Will's.

Will hummed agains her neck, then captured her mouth in a kiss that started out as light and teasing, a brief brush of lips, but soon became a breath stealing game of tongue war.

Frankie finally broke free when she started to feel light headed from lack of oxygen.

She sat up, moving so she was straddling Will's hips. She wrapped her hand around Will's cock and slowly stroked it, loving the low, growly sounds Will made as she did. Frankie reached for a condom, and slid onto Will's cock, and positioned herself over it.

She let out a soft groan as she took her time, savoring the way it felt. Will sighed as Frankie sank down on him, her body welcoming him as it always did.

Will brought his hands to Frankies face, tracing her cheeks, the curve of her lips, and the curve of her chin with his fingertips. He moved down her throat, feeling her pulse speed up as she began to slowly move, rolling her hips as she ground down on his cock.

Will moved his hands down to her breasts. And tugged on a nipple, making Frankie throw her here's back with a moan. He traced along her ribs, down her belly, to her hips.

Will wrapped his arms around Frankie as he sat up, his hands sliding under his shirt that she was still wearing to rest on her back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him. Will tightened his hold and without breaking the kiss or sliding out, rolled them so Frankie was under him.

She ran her hands along Will's shoulders as she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist as Will began to gently rock them, slow and steady, in no hurry.

"Love being inside you," Will whispered, his lips right against Frankie's ear, "love the way you feel, so tight."

He teased her ear with his tongue and breath as she moaned and squirmed under him. He sat up, grabbing Frankie's hips to lift them so he could go deeper as he began to move faster.

She gave a little cry every time he hit her g spot, causing Will to adjust his angle so he did it with every thrust causing her to let loose an endless stream of babble, her hands clutching at Will's shoulders as her brain was flooded with pleasure.

Will slipped a hand in-between them to rub her clit, hard. Frankie's arched her back off the bed, meeting Will thrust for thrust, both of them racing toward the edge.

She pulled Will down into a hard bruising kiss as her orgasm hit, falling apart around him. Will pushed into her as deep as he could and went perfectly still, his cock throbbing and twitching as he came.

He slowly pulled out and knelt on the edge of the bed, looking at Frankie who looked completely spent, sprawled over the bed with Will's shirt spread around her, her arms laying at her sides whole trying to catch her breath with her kiss swollen lips curling into a smile.

"You sure do look good in my shirt." Will informed her with a grin.

"Well you sure do look good out of yours" she flirted back making him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Lots of love 🖤


End file.
